


Angry Ruby

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amazon Position, Anal, Anger Sex, FaceFucking, Futa on Male, Futanari, Rape, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Old tumblr smut story I had and I don´t remember if i posted it under other stories here but fuck it. These are all mostly from my buddy darktenshikage6 and some others.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Yang get fuck by angry sister

**Author's Note:**

> When Futa Ruby come back to the dorm angry, Yang asks if she can do anything to help. She would of never expected Ruby to tackle her to the floor and fuck her hard and fast in the mating press position as their teammates watched

Blake, Weiss and Yang was sitting in their dorm room just relaxing, Blake was reading her book while Yang was watching a vid on her scroll and Weiss was reading a magazine for some clothes. Suddenly the door was kick open and Ruby walk in and she look rather angry. Yang got of her bed and walk to her sister.

“Ruby are you alright to need so hAGAHAH

Ruby suddenly tackle Yang to the ground ripping both their shorts and skirts of and push her cock inside Yang´s pussy and fuck her hard and fast without a care that it was her own sister and her teammate was looking. Yang could do nothing as she was getting utterly fuck and dominated by her little sister was kinda hot for her, it did´t take long before she was cumming on both of them but that did´t stop Ruby form continue fucking her. 

Weiss and Blake were just looking dumbstruck to what to do, Weiss look at Blake and was shock when she saw her masturbating to this.  
“Really Blake really.”

“Shut up its hot.”

Weiss just sigh and went back to watching her leader fucking her own sister, just in time for Ruby to cum inside Yang. However Ruby had barley stop cumming when she started to fuck Yang again making some cum shoot out form the blonds pussy, there was a cry coming from Blake and Weiss turn and saw the other girl squirting over her own bed. Weiss just sigh and went back to reading trying to ignore her teammate. 

Ruby continue to fuck Yang and cumming inside her, her old cum would shoot out when a fresh patch of cum was shoot in her. After an hour of non stop fucking Ruby hilted one last time and cum inside Yang, she then pull out and landed on her back with a smile on her face. There was cum everywhere from both Ruby, Yang and Blake.  
“So what was that all about?” Blake ask.

“Nora spend the better part of the morning teasing me and stealing my cookies and then she ran in to her dorm room and lock herself in. Well thanks sis you were a great hole to fuck.”  
Yang just made a hollow sound as her mind was completely dumb fuck.


	2. Blake´s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Ruby fuck Yang stupid Blake wants some of that too, so she pay Nora to piss Ruby off again then when Ruby comes back this time, Blake offers herself to Ruby and is soon being drilled piledriver style and filled with cum

Blake could´t get the image of Ruby fucking Yang so brutally in front of her and Weiss, she was dreaming of it and thought of it as she masturbate when she was alone. Until one day she decided to pay Nora to piss Ruby even more so that she would be even rougher with her, she made sure that Weiss and Yang was away for the rest of the day so that Ruby could only fuck her. She was sitting on her bed just waiting for Ruby to come in.

Blake jump a little when Ruby kick the door of the hinges, she look absolutely furious but that only turn her on even more. She jump of the bed and got closer to her leader.

“Ruby do yoAHGG

Ruby slam Blake down to the ground and rip apart her shorts in and lifted her skirt shoving it in her ass and fuck her harder and faster then she had done with Yang, she was using her semblance and that really showed as her hips was just blur as she fuck the kittens ass raw.

Blake was just taking this and she was loving the raw power of Ruby she was cumming every min or so, her tongue was hanging out her mouth and her eyes were roll up her skull as her mind could´t take it much more.

As soon Ruby came the first time Blake knew that she was´t going to walk out of this with her mind intake, but Ruby was´t done with her she just continue to fuck her for over 3 hours before she stop fucking her. There was a huge grin on Ruby´s face as she pull her cock out and went to her bed to rest a bit, Blake was just lying on the floor in a pool of cum with a belly full of cum that made her look like she was pregnant and a blank mind. She could´t move or think of anything else then Ruby´s cum inside her ass and stomach.


	3. Payback on Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Ruby finally gets her payback on Nora for teasing her and stealing her cookies, by fucking her brains out and turning her into her personal cocksleeve.

Ruby was walking the halls of Beacon on her way back to her dorm room, but as she went past one room she saw Nora no the floor trying to get something under the sofa sticking her ass out. Ruby look at that ass with memories of what the ginger had done to her and now it was time for her payback.

She ran and slam in to Nora and held the girl still as she remove the girl´s skirt and her own pushing her cock inside Nora´s pussy and started to fuck her hard and fast as she had done with Blake and Yang.  
“This is payback for all the fucking teasing you did to me you cunt” Ruby said as she just continue to fuck Nora hard.

Nora tried to move away but she could´t since her legs were weak from the fucking she was receiving. Her mind started to get foggy and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, she tried to say something but all that came out was moaning.

Ruby gave a few more hard trust and cum inside Nora´s pussy filling her up, she pull out and slap that ass hard as she walk away happy now.


	4. Coco´s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about Ruby angry fucking her whole team, Coco decides to test and see how rough the girl can be. She snatches Ruby's cookies and runs and evades her a secluded area of the school until Ruby catches her.

Coco had heard over the last couple of days that Ruby had fuck her team after getting angry, she wanted to see just how angry she could get Ruby and see just how hard the smaller girl could fuck her. Coco found Ruby sitting in the kitchen with a new bag of cookies, the girl was just about to open it but before she could Coco had gotten up to her and snatch the bag out of her hands. 

Ruby just look a Coco but before she could ask why the older girl took her cookies she saw Coco open it and taking a bit of one, Ruby saw red and quickly sprinted towards Coco trying to tackle her, but the fashionista moved out of the way and ran down the hall. Ruby was in full pressured after her using her semblance to get to her, but Coco manage to dodge her and getting to a secluded part of the school. They got in to a classroom and Ruby was quickly to lock all the door so that Coco could´t escape, she walk towards the older girl who was holding the bag of cookies out in her hand. But just as Ruby was about to grab them Coco crush all of them right in front of her, if Coco thought that Ruby was angry before then she was absolutely furious right now.

She tackle Coco down and rip her clothes off before she lifted her skirt and let her cock out and push it through Coco´s panties treating them like they worn´t even there, she then use her hands to grab Coco´s throat and choke her hard before she started to fuck her fast and hard with her semblance. 

Coco was starting to have second though as Ruby was not as much fucking her but utterly destroying her pussy and womb. She could feel those hand getting tighter around her throat giving her less air, she started to kick and try prying Ruby´s hands of her but the girl had an iron grip her on her. Her eyes were rolling in to their sockets and her limps shut down from the lack of air, just as she was about to pass out she felt Ruby release the grip and cum inside her with the force of a shotgun pumping her full of cum. That was to much for Coco and she came as well all over Ruby´s crotch passing out at the same time, Ruby just pull out and spit on Coco´s face a she got dress and then walk out of the room leaving the older girl to getting some air back to her while her cum was dripping out of her pussy.


	5. Cinder get pounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has been the talk of the school and soon catches the interest of Cinder Fall. So she makes her way over to Ruby's dorm room and finds the leader alone. She decides to tease and mess with the girl until she snaps

After Ruby had fuck Coco in to a sex coma the word of the angry team leader hate fucks quickly went around the school until they reach the ears of Cinder Fall, the false maiden thought that she could have some fun with the girl there would be no way that the girl could overpower her.  
Ruby was inside her dorm room reading one of her weapons magazine trying to keep herself calm, for the last few days after she fuck Coco she had been in a bad mood. But now that she was alone and getting the chance to relax she was actually calming herself down, that until the door flew open and Cinder walk in.

“Hello Ruby I have heard some rather interesting rumors about you th-

“LEAVE NOW”!!!

Cinder was a little taken back by the young girl´s respond, but she was´t going to leave if she thought that. Instead she got to Ruby´s bed and started to unbutton her top and stroke Ruby´s cock through her skirt, she could feel it throb hard in her hands and that when ever Ruby look up from the magazine she would go straight for her breast.

“JUST LEAVE ALREADY!!  
But Cinder just continue to stroke and tease Ruby telling her how much she wanted the young reapers cock in her mouth, pussy and ass, with every word she said she could see that Ruby got angrier until she rip her magazine in half and tackle to the ground and push her cock inside the maidens mouth.

“IF YOU WANT MY COCK SO BADLY THEN HERE TAKE IT YOU FUCKING WHORE!!! 

Ruby was face fucking Cinder hard, releasing days of pent up anger and sexual anger and she was giving it all to Cinder who tired her hardest to push the reaper away but it was for nothing. Ruby slammed in to Cinder´s face so hard that she broke the maidens nose and with her firm grip on the older girl´s hair she was almost pulling it of from the roots. Cinder was starting to feeling light headed when Ruby finally came inside her shooting her thick cum down the maidens throat bulging out her stomach form just the sheer volume. But Ruby was´t done she slam Cinder´s head into the floor and rip her skirts apart leaving the maidens gorgeous ass naked as she shoved all of her cock inside Cinder´s ass and fuck her hard with her semblance, she move her hands around Cinder´s throat and choke her hard as she had done with Coco.

““EVERY FUCKING GIRL HERE JUST WANT TO TEASE ME AND MAKE ME ANGRY, CAN`T YOU CUNTS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR JUST ONE FUCKING DAY.!!!”

Cinder was starting to drift between being conscious and unconscious, this was not what she had plan would happen how could this little girl overpower her a maiden. Some where out there in cosmos the two brothers were properly laughing at her, she could´t think more on it since Ruby and herself just cum at the same time. But Ruby was far from done with her, for the last 4 hours Ruby had fuck Cinder´s ass to oblivion. There was just a gaping hole full of cum that ran out of the maidens broken ass, Ruby grab her by the hair and drag her to the door. Cinder could´t do anything since she lost conscious hours ago not that Ruby had care.

“NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE”!! Ruby said as she throw Cinder out of her room straight in to JNPR´s door she then close the door behind her. Out side in the hallway where her teammate terrify at what they were seen Ruby had done to Cinder, they decided to sleep over at JNPR for tonight or maybe for the rest of the month.


	6. Cookie Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . Jaune tries to calm Ruby down by baking her favorite cookies. That and a blowjob. But he got raisin instead of chocolate

Jaune had seen and heard everything that had happen with Ruby the other days, so in order to calm her down he decided to make her favorite cookies and then just to really make sure that she is calm down he would give her a blowjob. Although the blowjob part was Yang’s idea but if it help then he would do it. After finishing making the cookies he went to Ruby’s dorm and open the door, he was met by the young reaper staring at him in anger.

“Ok listen to me first Ruby l know that you had have the best last few days, with all the other girls being a little mean to you but to make you better l made your favorite cookies and to help you reiveal any pent up sexual frustration l going to give you a bj.”

Ruby just look at him but indicated that he could come to her, Jaune put the plate of cookies next to her and then went to his knees and fish put her cock and started slowly sucking on her cock.  
Ruby was calming down as she enjoyed Jaune’s novice bj skill, she reach for a cookie and bit in to it and her mood quickly went to anger. She grab Jaune’s hair and started to face fuck him hard.

“THERE IS FUCKING RAISIN IN THESE COOKIES I HATE RAISIN.” Ruby scream as she face fuck him.

For 30 min she fuck his throat before she came inside him and then throw him out of the room with his mouth full of cookies.


	7. Yang get fuck by angry sister part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few day by herself, Ruby was feeling stressed after all of that anger. So she causally goes across the hallway to Team JNPR's room and grabs her submissive big sister and takes her back to her dorm for some rough sex.

Ruby was felling lone not surprisingly since she had been alone for the last few days after she fuck Cinder and Jaune, she was getting stress up from not having someone to talk to. So she decided to get her team back but first she was going to have some fun with her sister, she walk across the hall and kick team JNPR´s door open making everyone jump a little.

“Okay everyone I have calm down enough and I miss having my team around, but before you guys come back to our dorm room I going to have some fun with Yang. Yang come on lets go.”   
Ruby did´t need to tell twice as she went back to her room with Yang right behind her.

“S-so Rubes w-what ar-

“Knees now.”

Yang did as she was told and got on her knees as Ruby remove her skirt and underwear letting her cock out, her balls had swollen up a little from Ruby not cumming for the last few days. Yang open her mouth as she knew what was going to happen, Ruby push her cock down her sister´s throat and started to fuck her. Ruby was moaning from how good if felt to finally being able to fuck someone again, but due to having being pent up for the last few day it did´t take long before she came down Yang´s throat filling her up with her tick cum. She was still hard as she pull out and she knew where to fuck her sister next.

“Strip and get on the bed lying on your back.”

Yang did as she was told and she had barely made her back touch the mattress until Ruby was on top of her and pushing her cock in her pussy and started fucking her. Ruby was much rougher with her now then she had been when she fuck her throat, but nothing like she had been when she was mad. Both girls were moaning as they were enjoying this, Ruby from finally getting to fuck something and Yang from just how good her sister cock´s was against her pussy walls. 

When Ruby came Yang did so as well and there was a loud scream coming for both of them that everyone in Beacon could here them. After Ruby finish cumming inside Yang she feel down on to her snuggling between her older sister´s huge tits as took a nap right there, Yang just let her be she deserved some nice rest.


	8. Weiss´s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby had gotten Yang back over but Weiss and Blake still were over at JNPR's room. This started to annoy Ruby so she decides to go and grab her partner next.

It had been almost a month now that Ruby had told her team that she had calm down and wanted them to join her back in their dorm room, she had gotten her sister but to be fair she had use her sub sister instinct to join her in the room and then fuck her stupid once again. This might be the case to why Weiss and Blake still were in team JNPR´s room, well Ruby was tried of only having her sister with her so she walk in to JNPR´s room and demanded her two remaining teammate to join them.

“WEISS, BLAKE GET BACK INTO OUR DORM ROOM RIGHT NOW.”

Everyone in the JNPR room jump up when Ruby shouted at her teammate, however neither Weiss or Blake had any desire to join their angry teammate.  
“Ruby we are not coming back until yo-AHAh HELP ME” Those where the last words that Weiss said before she was drag out of the room by her leader, no one was going to help her when Ruby was angry. Weiss was thrown down to the floor and was strip of her clothes, as she look up she could only see Ruby´s cock a few inches form her face. She try to tell Ruby to stop this but as soon as she open her mouth she was filled with cock and Ruby started to face fuck her roughly.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK I MISS THIS MOUTH” Ruby shouted as she hammer against Weiss face slapping her balls against her chin, she was a bit pent up since she had´t fuck Yang in a while because she had gotten board of her. Weiss gag hard on the cock as it bulge her throat out she try her best to push her of her leaders cock but it was no point, when Ruby was angry fucking someone it only ended once she had cum enough. With a few more thrust Ruby came inside Weiss giving her a good dose of cum to swallow, but the ice princess had barely swallow all of it before being push down and her pussy getting ram by Ruby´s cock. Weiss gave a small moan as she was getting fuck on the floor, she hate to admit it but she had miss getting fuck by Ruby although she wish that she could be more gently.  
For the next hour Ruby fuck and came so many times inside Weiss pussy that she had gotten a small bulge in it, this had been a rather gentle fuck compare the other times Ruby was angry and fuck someone. Blake had even watch through the open door and was in the process of bringing her stuff back to the room after she saw that Ruby was´t mega angry as she had been last time.


	9. Blake´s turn 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Ruby was angry, she was annoyed when Blake snuck back over. So she decides to give Blake a late night fucking

Ruby was glad that her team was back together again, but she was angry that Blake only came back after she had calm down after fucking Weiss and had not come back when she ask them to come back.  
So while the other on her teams where sleeping she was moving quietly to Blake´s bed and remove her blanked and pajamas lining her cock up against that godly ass and ram it in one mighty trust, covering Blake´s mouth so that she could´t wake the other up.

“Think you can just walk in here and not expecting to be punish you fucking ass slut.” Ruby said as she slap Blake´s ass and went faster using her semblance to fuck her.

Blake moan in to her hand as she was loving getting her ass fuck, she was leaking and soon cumming in her bed form just how rough Ruby was with her. With a few more trust came and filled her ass up with her cum before she went back to her bed and went to sleep.


	10. Winter´s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was normal day for Team RWBY, Ruby was relaxing after class as Blake rides her cock while the others watch, when suddenly Winter busts through door and demands to speak with Ruby alone. This pisses Ruby and calmy asks her team to leave so they could "Chat".

Ruby was happy right now, class was over and she did´t have any homework to do. Blake was riding with her ass on her cock and Weiss and Yang was just watching lucky that Ruby was´t angry. But that all was gone as soon as their door slam open and Winter storm in.

“RUBY ROSE I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH YOU AT ONCE”

The girls jump up and Blake remove herself from Ruby´s cock and grab her short as she ran out of the room, while Weiss and Yang was stay they had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen.  
“WHY DID YOU JUST BUST IN TO OUR ROOM” Ruby yelled back. This was all her teammate needed to know as they ran out of the room quickly.  
Winter not knowing what was about to happen open her mouth and got tackle to the ground with Ruby´s cock in her mouth. The little reaper was using her semblance to face fuck her hard and was holding her hair almost pulling it of from the root.

“LEARN THIS BITCH NOBODY STOPS MY SEX TIME, NOW YOU WILL LEARN YOU BITCH CUNT.”

Winter was shock to see herself being so dominated by this little girl, she could´t do anything her arms was pin down by Ruby. She could feel her nose being broken and as Ruby hilted inside her she was filled with cum so thick that she thought that she was drinking honey. But as Ruby pull out she rip Winter´s lower clothes apart and move her into a missionary position and then she started to fuck her just as hard, Winter was making gurgle sound couching up cum into her own face.

“THIS IS WHAT HAPPEN WHEN STUPID CUNTS LIKE YOU INTERRUPTS MY SEX TIMES.” Ruby said hilting inside cumming and filling Winter up and then she pull out and drag her to the door, giving a few kicks against Winter she then throw her out from her room and slam the door. An hour later Blake return and walk slowly to Ruby remove her shorts and started to ride Ruby´s cock again in order to make her happy again, which would take hours.


	11. Cinder get pounded 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder gets a surprise visit from Ruby, who was bored and looking for someone to fuck. Since her first encounter with a very pissed of Ruby, Cinder immediately turns very submissive apon seeing Ruby and doesn't resist the Dominant Rose

Cinder jump up when her dorm room was kick open by a rather annoyed looking Ruby, ever since the little reaper had rape her and broke her mind Cinder had become submissive around her. So now when ever Cinder were close to Ruby she would be Ruby´s sex toy until the reaper were satisfy.

“Knees now and open your fucking mouth.” Ruby said to which Cinder immediately did without question, Ruby then pull out her meaty cock and slap it against Cinder´s face a few times before she shoved her cock down Cinder´s throat and slowly started to face fuck her. Ruby was´t that angry she was just board and she was hopping that fucking her number 1 sex toy would lighten up her mood. But as she fuck Cinder and then came inside her mouth she did´t get any happier, rather she got angry because Cinder was´t making her felt all that good as she face fuck her. So she throw down Cinder ripping her dress of and underwear, lifting her legs over Cinder´s head so that she had her in a good position to pill driver her ass. Ruby did´t waited for Cinder to say anything as she ram her cock inside her fuck toy and fuck her rough slamming in and out of her ass making Cinder moan a little. 

“WHAT FUCKING POINT IS IT TO FUCK YOU UNLESS YOU CAN MAKE YOUR MISTRESS FELL GOOD YOU USELESS WORM.” Ruby scream at Cinder as she use her semblance to go like a jackhammer inside Cinder´s ass. Cinder were struggling to not cum on the spot since she knew that Ruby would go harder then this on her. And luckily for her Ruby came inside her which meant that she could cum as well. But Ruby was far form done with her she was angry now and that meant that she could fuck a hell of a lot more, she put Cinder in a missionary position and slam her cock inside Cinder´s sensitive pussy going just as hard and fast she had done with her ass just a min ago. Cinder were moaning as she got fuck to oblivion and accidentally came before Ruby did and it did´t take long before her mistress up just how much rough she could go with her. Grabbing Cinder´s throat she choke her hard until her face turn blue and then she let go only until Cinder was taking in new air and the she choke her again. Ruby repeated this until she came at this point Cinder was on the brink of collapsing, not that Ruby cared she only went back to pile drive Cinder´s ass. For 3 hours Ruby switch between these two holes and position cumming all over and inside Cinder until she was spent, once she was done she walk out not giving a care that Cinder was once again a twitching mess cover and filled with cum.


	12. Ciel turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny hears about Ruby's anger and drags Ciel along to see it in action. She somehow convinces Ruby, who was annoyed by Penny's sudden visit, to fuck Ciel roughly. Ciel is immediately against it but has little choice as Ruby grabs her.

Penny had been in Beacon for a few days and it did´t take long before she heard the rumor about Ruby´s anger and what happen to the girls that was caught in her anger. Curious to see what would happen she drag Ciel with her to Ruby´s room.

Ruby was not having a good day, she woke up in the middle of the night due to it being to hot and now she was feeling under the weather thanks to that. Her teammate had been noticing that and had quickly that their leader were getting angry so they left her to be for the day. Ruby was just about to drift in to sleep that she wanted when her door was kick open by Penny and Ciel were drag in.  
“Greeting friend Ruby I have heard the most interesting rumor about you fucking girls when you are angry, would you please show me by fucking Ciel.  
“What!! was that the reason why you drag me her.” Ciel said.

“SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE” Ruby yelled at them fury in her eyes.

“O fantastic you are already angry now Ciel please get naked for Ruby.” Penny said. “What l not going to get naked for so-

Ciel was silents as Ruby pin her down on the floor and rip her clothes of her and then she pull her cock out. Ruby´s cock had hit a growth spurt as of lately so it was now bigger at 14 inches and thicker then a soda can. Ciel was pale as she look at that monster of a cock and before she could say anything she was stuffed with that cock. Ruby then started to throatfucking her hard slamming in and out of Ciel´s mouth slapping her balls against Ciel´s chin, Penny just look in aw as Ruby fuck her friend stupid. Ruby was just going on anger she did´t say anything did´t try do anything special, she just wanted to fuck Ciel even though Penny was the one that disturbed her. Knowing that Penny was´t use to how people was thinking she just let it slid for now. After a few more trust she came inside Ciel´s mouth filing her up and then she pull out and move the dark skin girl over in to doggystyle position and then she stared to fuck her hard. After 15 min she came inside Ciel´s pussy, but she started to fuck her again harder and faster until she came inside her again and again. For 50 min she fuck and came inside Ciel´s pussy, once she was done she kick her out of her room. Closing the door she just wanted to go back to sleep not remembering at Penny was still in the room.


	13. Penny´s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking Ciel, Ruby sets her sights on Penny. Penny is more than happy to be Ruby's stress relief fuck buddy. Ruby gives Penny the rough dicking she deserved but Penny wants more as she changes to the dominate lead

After Ruby was done fucking Ciel in to a drooling mess, she was still kinda angry and she set her eyes on Penny. Penny was more then happy to let Ruby fuck her stupid if she could and had already undress herself. “Friend Ruby if yo-

Penny did´t get the chance to finish as Ruby tackle her to the ground and pounded her mouth hard slamming the android girl in to the floor. Penny unlike Ciel could take Ruby´s roughness without any problem, when Ruby saw that she got angrier and pull out and put the girl in a mating press position and started to fuck her even harder.   
Penny just roll her eyes, was this really the hardest Ruby could go. This was boring her out. So she grab Ruby and turn things around so that she was on top and she grab Ruby´s legs and started to go up and down on the girl hard, harder then what Ruby could ever do.

“No this Ruby is how you go rough, fuck no wonder you like going rough it feels so fucking good.” Penny said as she slam down, making Ruby wail in pain as Penny was almost crushing her balls. Penny kept going and dominating Ruby which the angry red hair was not use to and this roughness was to much as she came inside Penny.  
But Penny did´t stop she just kept going until she had drain Ruby after 12 hours of non stop brutal amazon fucking, when they were done Ruby was a husky mess and could´t do anything.


End file.
